


Life Day

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: A holiday fic! The three have a a few days of rest before they go off to Taris.





	Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally set during Taris, but it made no sense due to the nature of the challenge. *shrug*

"Oh, _Life Day_ is tomorrow!! I think I’ll make dinner for you guys and set up a small memorial for Braden. Wanna join?" Mako asked.

Mry'da paused before answering, “Sure…though I don’t know the rules for Life Day. Lived on the Coruscanti Underbelly streets as a kid, remember? We didn't really much by way of carefree holiday traditions.”

"Oh, it’s nothing big. Just a time to remember those who have passed or who we don’t see very often, _especially_ those that are family." Mako just smiled and skipped off.

"Family huh? This is the closest thing I have to one these days…" Mry'da said softly to herself. She walked off back to the cockpit, lost in thought.

Fact was, he didn’t remember her family well. They died in a bad gang ambush when she had been little, no more than seven at the time. All she really remembered of her parents, especially her mother, was a small necklace she kept in a safe in her quarters, a lullaby in their native tongue, and the faint smell of lavender, her mother’s favorite fragrance.

Her father had been mostly absent and not by choice. Living in the underbelly, he had to do many jobs, very dangerous, just to make enough credits for his family to live on. After her parents died, she shaved her head and deliberately scarred her face to keep her from being discovered and captured herself. 

From then on, Mry'da had done everything she could to survive; illegal shipments, courier runs, learned how to shoot from an old man who gave her lessons if she kept his dingy home clean, etc.

Life Day had never been a priority after her parents died. So she was unfamiliar with how things went down. Well, she’d find out tomorrow.

In the meantime…she sighed. The ship was rather quiet today. Mako was busy doing a research mission and Gault had been sent on a stealth mission to Tatooine.

They were enroute to Taris, on a black list bounty hunt for Mandalore, but also taking a much needed breather after winning The Great Hunt.

"Ugh, it's so boring today…I should have accompanied Gault on that mission. At least I’d be busy." she mumbled to herself.

Getting back up, she went into the cargo hold and decided to clean her guns. So as not to be too quiet, Mry'da pulled in her audiobulb and put on some of her favorite music.

* * *

Gault finally returned from his mission but before he could do his customary “Honey, I’m home~,” stopped mid-tread. What the hell was he hearing? He followed the music playing passed the crew quarters and into the back. What he saw had him staring, mouth agape.

Mry'da and Mako were busy cleaning…or so he thought. They had rags and a mop, but weren’t so much as cleaning as they were dancing.

_"I want your ugly, I want your disease_  
_I want your everything as long as it’s free_  
_I want your love…"_

They had stopped whatever they were doing and just started belting out lyrics. He was staring in awe and had to lean back against the door, enjoying the show.

_"I want your love and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance!!”_

" _Sooo_ …when'd the party start?" he called out over the music, a cheeky grin filling up his face.

Mry'da jerked around, her cheeks going a gray purple. Mako just stopped dancing and shuffled her feet, a sheepish look on her face.

"Ry was cleaning earlier because she was bored, I joined her and we had music going…I guess we got kind of carried away, huh?"

The flustered Chiss had her arms crossed and was looking anywhere but at either of them.

"I wanted the ship cleaned before Life Day.." she trailed off, her cheeks burning.

"Life Day huh? Didn’t realize it was so close. No matter, but I _do_ come bearing gifts! Here’s the metals you were wanting and I have something _extra_ that I will give to you tomorrow," Gault said, looking directly at Mry'da before giving Mako a quick grin. She raised her brow, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Nuh uh. _Nope_. Not until _tomorrow_ ," he scolded, waggling a finger at her. With that he sauntered off.

"Oh and boss? I _believe_ I can guess what your favorite song is…" he sauntered passed the audiobulb, eyed the next song, then clicked play.

_"Look at him, look at me_  
_That boy is bad and honestly_  
_He’s a wolf in disguise_  
_But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes”_

Mry'da ran over and clicked the volume down, her cheeks burring even more. He just chuckled as he entered the crew quarters, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Mako asked, not getting that song choice at all.

"It’s nothing Mako, he’s just teasing me…" she said, flustered, still staring at the closed door.

_'Does he think something is up? We've been nothing but fuck buddies.'_ she thought, a slight frown adorning her features and not completely convincing herself.

She shook her head, “All right Mako, let’s get this place cleaned. I have something for you I’ve been saving for a while and I figure tomorrow is the best time to give it to you.”

"Really? Thanks, Ry! I have something for you, too," she said, bouncing in her spot before grabbing the mop and running off with it. Mry'da just chuckled. She walked back over to her player and turned the music back up, just not as loud.

_"I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you ‘round before_  
_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_  
_We might’ve fucked not really sure, don’t quite recall_  
_But something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah, before…”_

* * *

**_The next day_ **

"Alright guys. I have some orbs here for you and I have a little memorial set up here in the back of the cargo hold. It’s set up to pay respects to whoever it is you feel needs them. Think of it as a prayer of sorts, "Mako said, handing them each a glowing orb. Mry'da though they were a strange tradition, but she took one regardless

The three of them were standing in a curved formation around it, the Chiss in the center. Each holding an orb, they quieted down and closed their eyes, save for Mry'da. She looked at Mako, seeing a few tears slide down her face, in remembrance of Braden and Jory. Sliding her gaze to Gault, she found him surprisingly somber. He whispered something soft under his breath and brought the orb to his lips. Whatever that was for, Mry'da looked away, feeling as though she’d just intruded on something.

Mry'da turned to her orb. She paused, trying to think of anyone who she missed…then she remembered her good friend A’rwyn, a Cathar female who had been with her for a few years before she finally broke into the bounty hunting world. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

_'My best friend, my sister. I hope your travels have found you good fortune. And to Mako and Gault…my new family. And something more for the future…'_ she thought, her smile lighting up her face in the gloom. Then she opened her eyes, found that everyone else had laid their orbs at the mini memorial and she placed her’s down.

"That’s that. Now, it’s gift giving time, but we can do that in the galley. I have dinner waiting on us," Mako said, her face bright, eyes slightly red. Gault and Mry'da nodded, each going off to grab their gifts.

* * *

30 minutes later, after having eaten, they all exchanged a few gifts; Gault got a brand new rifle, top of the line and a new snazzy black and brown blazer, matching armored pants, and boots. going from hot to cloder climates so quickly was degrading his gear. He practically salivated over them, immediately donning the blazer and playing around with the rifle. Mako got a holo of the Drayen Hyperspace smuggling routes, which garnered a low whistle from Gault. Mako was struggling not to run off to her datapad and find out all its secrets.

Mry'da had waved off her gifts until after the meal, now she was being bombarded by Mako with brand new gear, top of the line, thick modifications for her favorite armor.

"Thanks Mako. I needed some new gear, badly. Gault wasn’t the only one with ruined gear," she said, studying the craftsmanship on each piece.

"Damn, those are nice. Must have cost you a pretty credit to get them, "Gault said, eyeing them as well. Turning away, he reached under his side of the table.

"Here’s mine for you, _boss_. Couldn’t get rid of it during my mission, so I figured you’d like it."

He stood up and walked up to her with a…kitten? A nekarr kitten.

Mry'da and Mako both stopped fawning over their new toys and turned to the little blue eyed creature. Their boss reached out a hand, letting the little guy sniff her fingers, letting him know she wasn’t a threat. Then he rubbed his head against her hand. Mry'da smiled and quickly gathered the cub into her arms, a small coo coming from her throat.

"You are the _cutest_ little thing I have ever seen," she breathed, cuddling it, running her fingers through his spiky little mane. Mako come over and was tickling his belly.

"Yeah, I found the little bugger in a pit while on Tatooine. Don’t know why it hit me, but I couldn’t leave him there. So I rescued him, let him go….and he followed me back to Mos Ila. No matter _what_ I did, he wouldn’t go away. So…I brought him here. Apparently this was one of my _better_ ideas…" Gault murmured, shaking his head and chuckling at the cooing and awing over the little guy. "Got a name for him?"

Mry'da stopped for a few moments, looking the cub over. She noticed a small scar on his nose and grinned.

"Scar. His name will be Scar."

"Scar?" Gault said, his nose wrinkling. She pointed to the scar on his nose and he rolled his eyes, "I _guess_ that’s as good as any."

With that, they let Scar go to get acquainted with the ship.

"Happy Life Day, guys. Thanks for the gifts."

"You’re welcome, boss! And thank you so much for this!! "Mako said, skipping off to her computer console to play with her star map.

"No, thank you. That little session earlier has me reevaluating about some things for the future. Things I will need to take care of eventually."

"Oh?" Mry'da asked, turning to Gault.

"Personal," is all he said, a faraway look in his eye. She just frowned, but went back to watching and petting Scar, deciding to let the matter drop. She’d find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my better written pieces. It gets a little awkward sounding at the end, but oh well. I tried to fix a few things here and there so it's not so clunky. *shrug*


End file.
